


Cuando vivamos juntas

by Shameblack



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Geranios y jazmines, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra sonríe, mientras siente las manos de Asami entrelazarse con las suyas, manteniendo el abrazo que sabe va a deshacer cuando caiga dormida, pero que por ahora está ahí y es suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando vivamos juntas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dansrue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dansrue).



> El primer Korra/Asami que escribo, que es todo doméstico -o intento dé- y está dedicado. Post-season 4, ellas siendo muy novias. 
> 
> Ojalá te guste Nany.

Le pasa las manos por la espalda y siente los músculos estirarse, sus brazos rozarle las mejillas y su aliento besándole la cara. Siempre lo encuentra tremendamente fascinante el cómo contrastan, cómo sus manos parecen tan diferentes pero tan cómodas cuando están juntas, cuando es medianoche y entrelazan sus dedos mientras ven el techo de la recámara.

Korra le besa en la frente y siente la sonrisa en la cara de Asami, que vuelve a menearse entre sus brazos y termina por poner los suyos reposados en su cintura.

―Pensé que no te gustaba dormir abrazada―dice a media voz, abriendo los ojos con lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo.

―A veces es diferente.

La acerca por la cintura y siente sus piernas entrelazarse. Asami se voltea y le da la espalda, suspirando al tiempo. Korra le hunde la nariz en el pelo y le besa ahí después.

―Me gusta diferente.

Korra sonríe, mientras siente las manos de Asami entrelazarse con las suyas, manteniendo el abrazo que sabe va a deshacer cuando caiga dormida, pero que por ahora está ahí y es suficiente.

*

Es extraño vivir juntas. Es extraño vivir con Asami y adaptarse tan rápido. Saber que hay una cocina funcional en el departamento y que Korra siga sin hacerse un desayuno decente. Hay flores en la terraza; son flores de Asami que Korra riega los Miércoles, cuando hay sombra y ella anda en short por la casa, descalza y con solo una blusa encima.

También hay un montón de espadas de colección, un balón en la esquina y una escultura de metal en la otra habitación que les regaló Su. Hay fotografías, pero en esas es más difícil fijarse, porque algunas personas de ahí ya no están y Korra tiene que tomar de la mano a Asami cada que vira su atención hacia la que está en el retrato negro, la de su padre abrazándola cuando su familia tuvo los buenos tiempos, y las lágrimas se le van a los ojos. En esos días el tiempo después se va lento, y Korra solo logra sacar a Asami a base de palabras ligeras y besos largos.

*

En su casa hay calor, hay una ventana con una mariposa pintada y una puerta celeste, que da paso al corredor que lleva al cuarto que sigue sin tener una función específica. Hay besos, abrazos y risas. Hay voces a medio tono en la madrugada, cuando todo está tan callado que asusta, que desentierra los malos recuerdos y cala en la planta de los pies. Hay días soleados y días lluviosos, porque de eso nunca nadie se libra. A veces hay suspiros ahogados y a veces sollozos continuos.

Pero siempre hay olor a Korra y Asami, a sus besos de buenos días y a los geranios y jazmines de la terraza.


End file.
